Poucas Palavras
by Lust Lotu's
Summary: Uma SongFic de Neji Tenten. Musica: While Your Lips Are Still Red – Nightwish. Espero que gostem.


**_Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence mas sim ao Kishimoto-sensei . Amém._**

SongFic de Neji Tenten. Musica: While Your Lips Are Still Red – Nightwish

**Poucas Palavras**

_Já passavam das 22h, estou pronta para ir dormir. Não tinha certeza se ele viria, após aquela discurção hoje à tarde no treino, não sei se quero ver aqueles olhos perolados tão cedo. Resolvi ir para cama mais cedo, talvez o sono viesse conseqüentemente. Deitei, mas minutos depois voltei a levantar, talvez um copo de água ajudasse a espairecer a mente._

_Desci em direção a cozinha, não sei porque mas tenho a impressão que estou sendo observada. Antes de chegar ao meu destino, confiro se a porta esta realmente trancada. Antes do ato ser finalizado, ouço batidas, já sabia quem era, nem me dei o trabalho de perguntar, simplesmente abri e fui tomar a bendita água._

_Não sei o porquê, mas realmente não tinha a menor intenção de vê-lo, sabia que se fizesse isso, me entregaria novamente. Odeio quando ele me lança aquele olhar de menino pidão, sempre caiu na armadilha dele._

_Até que enfim cheguei a cozinha. Escutei a porta se fechando, é provável que ele já esteja na sala. Finalmente bebo o liquido. Retorno e o vejo sentado._

_-O que quer?- Caminho até o outro sofá, não pretendo ficar muito próximo a ele, pego uma revista e abro em uma pagina qualquer e me sento. Quero desviar minha visão daqueles orbes perolados, nada melhor do que um mero amontoado de papel para me esconder. _

_-Desculpa. – Juro que fiquei extremamente tentada a olhar ele se desculpando._

_- Acha que meras desculpas vão aliviar sua barra?- Falei sem ao menos desviar a suposta atenção da revista. –Não sei porque deixei você entrar. _

_-Eu te amo. _

Sweet little words made for silence, not talk

**Doces palavras foram feitas para o silêncio, não para serem faladas  
**Young heart for love, not heartache

**Corações jovens para o amor, não para a dor**  
Dark hair for catching the Wind

**O cabelo negro para pegar o vento**  
Not to veil the sight of a cold world

**Não para velar a visão de um mundo gelado**

_Dessa vez não consegui manter a imunidade, simplesmente caí na tentação daqueles orbes. Não era a primeira vez que escutava essas palavras da boca dele, mas era como se fosse. Ser amada por Neji era a melhor coisa que tinha me acontecido durante esses míseros vinte anos de minha existência. Ser a única em que ele realmente confiava era uma dádiva concedida dos deuses. Meu maior medo era um dia acordar e constatar que tudo não passava de um sonho._

_Quando finalmente olhei lá estava a famosa expressão de menino pidão. Não resisti e esbocei um pequeno sorriso, que tentei esconder em vão. Ele percebeu e se levantou, em pequenos, mas expressivos passos veio ate mim. A revista que ainda estava em minhas mãos, foi arremeçada em um canto qualquer._

_Eu já sabia o que viria depois, era sempre assim, depois das brigas ele sempre me arrebatava naqueles braços. __Enfim veio o beijo._

Kiss,

**Beije**,  
While your lips are still red

**Enquanto seus lábios ainda estiverem vermelhos**  
While he's still silent

**Enquanto ele ainda estiver silente**  
Rest while bosom's still untouched, unveiled

**Enquanto o peito ainda estiver intocado, velado**

_Sim, o beijo. Aquele toque dos lábios macios de Neji me levava a outra dimensão. Temporariamente viajava para lugares que ao menos pudesse pensar em existir. De inicio apenas um roçar de lábios, mas o Hyuuga não se contenta com pouco, invade sem nenhum pudor minha boca. Apesar do beijo significativo, há uma grande harmonia entre nossas línguas._

_Separamos pela falta de ar. Sei que as caricias de Neji estão longe de terminar._

_-Venha... – Meus pensamentos são cortados pela aquela voz imponente. Sinto um arrepio que não passa despercebido por ele. Sinto ser erguida por aquelas mãos do homem que tanto amo. Novamente sou arrebatada por aqueles olhos._

Hold another hand

**Segure em outra mão**  
While the hand's still without a tool

**Enquanto a mão ainda está sem uma ferramenta**  
Drown into eyes while they're still blind

**Afogue-se nos olhos enquanto eles ainda estiverem cegos**

_Estamos indo em direção do meu quarto. Cada passo sinto meu coração bater descompaçadamente. Um simples toque de mãos e eu estou excitada, como se fosse uma colegial perto de perder sua virgindade._

_Finalmente chegamos ao meu quarto. O momento tão esperado esta por vir. Sinto que estou corada ao extremo. Escuto a porta se fechar atrás de nós. _

_- Tenten... Você me perdoa? – Juro que se não estivéssemos no escuro ele daria risadas da minha fisionomia, pareço uma gatinha espantada. Será que aquele beijo de minutos atrás não havia respondido a essa pergunta?_

_-Você não esta merecendo. - Fui de uma frieza incomum se tratando da minha pessoa. Apesar de amar Neji, não posso deixar que ele pise em mim._

_Novamente o olhar... Céus porque me mandaste um lobo em pele de cordeiro. Não consigo... Definitivamente não consigo resistir Hyuuga Neji._

_Percebendo essa fraqueza ele vem ao meu encontro. Sou tomada nos braços do meu amado. Meu coração só falto sair pela boca, da satisfação que eu tenho em ficar ali._

_- Vou provar que eu mereço. – O sorriso que brota em sua face tira minha sanidade. Já sinto meus pelos eriçarem apenas com o contato da boca dele em minha pele. Novamente sou tomada pelos beijos de Neji. Aos poucos minha camisola já se encontra no chão. Ele mesmo se desfez da peça que atrapalharia o ato a se consumar._

_Estamos na cama. As roupas dele já se encontram no chão. Suas mãos percorrem sem nenhum pudor meu corpo. _

_Finalmente estamos unidos. Gemidos, palavras descompaçadas são as únicas coisas que consigo emitir. Como aquele homem tem o poder sobre mim. Minha sanidade ficou pra trás a muito tempo. Não consigo se quer ordenar meus pensamentos. Ainda ofegante ele me pergunta._

_- Estou... Perdoado? – Não respondi, apenas o abracei trazendo-o mais próximo do meu corpo, se é que é possível. – Vou entender como se fosse um sim. –Dessa vez ele falou baixinho em meu ouvido me fazendo estremecer por completa. Aquele hálito quente em contato com minha pele me fez perder o resto do juízo que existia em mim._

_Mais um tempo ficamos naquele contato. Ate eu desfalecer nos braços do Hyuuga. Dormi o resto da noite abraçada a ele. Como é bom sentir o cheiro de Neji._

Love while the night still hides the withering dawn

**Ame enquanto a noite ainda esconde o amanhecer.  
**

_Amanhece. Ainda meio sonolenta passo as mãos sobre a cama pra confirmar se realmente aconteceu. Não há ninguém ali. Por um momento pensei ter sonhado, mas logo aquele perfume me faz relembrar que não foi uma simples miragem. Ele realmente esteve aqui, não só como esteve como ainda está._

_O cheiro do café me desperta e sou guiada ate a cozinha. Lá dou de cara com homem de avental preparando o desejum._

_- Você esta lindo com meu avental. – Esbocei um sorrisinho, nunca esperaria ver o gênio Hyuuga apenas de short e um avental, esta realmente sexy naqueles trajes._

_- Isso é só pra você. – Realmente, isso é só pra mim. Aqueles olhos, sorriso, o cheiro, o conjunto completo denominado Hyuuga Neji me pertence._

_Cada vez que o olho lembro-me daquele dia, o dia em que ele se declarou. Não pensei que existiam borboletas dentro do meu estomago, mas existia e todas estavam em festa, pude sentir cada bater de asas que elas davam enquanto dançavam a musica que tocava em minha cabeça._

_Ser calada com um intenso beijo de Neji após um dos meus monólogos foi muito gratificante. Aquele dia esta guardado em minha memória trancada a sete chaves._

First day of love never comes back

**O primeiro dia do amor nunca volta**  
A passionate hour is never a wasted one

**Um momento apaixonado nunca é um momento em vão**  
The violin, the poet's hand

**O violino, a mão do poeta**  
Every thawing heart plays your theme with care

**Todo coração derretido toca sua canção com carinho  
**

_- O que você acha de ficarmos em casa? – Ele me disse com aquele sorriso maroto. Claro que eu achei uma ótima idéia, nada melhor que ficar com meu amor em casa, te-lo só pra mim sem precisar dividir com os outros._

_- Acho que ainda não te beijei hoje! – De imediato fui domada nos braços dão shinobi que tanto amo. Aqueles lábios de mel mais uma vez me leva ao paraíso. _

Kiss,

**Beije,**  
While your lips are still red

**Enquanto seus lábios ainda estiverem vermelhos**  
While he's still silent

**Enquanto ele ainda estiver silente**  
Rest while bosom's still untouched, unveiled

**Enquanto o peito ainda estiver intocado, velado**  
Hold another hand

**Segure em outra mão**  
While the hand's still without a tool

**Enquanto a mão ainda está sem uma ferramenta**  
Drown into eyes while they're still blind

**Afogue-se nos olhos enquanto eles ainda estiverem cegos**  
Love while the night still hides the withering dawn

**Ame enquanto a noite ainda esconde o amanhecer.**

_Definitivamente, hoje dia será longo._

N/A: Essa fic veio meio que automaticamente assim que escutei essa música. Queria fazer de um rock mais pesado (que eu sou muito fã), mas na hora o branco veio. Ainda não desisti, quem sabe na próxima.

Minha primeira fic, concluída, no universo Naruto. Espero voltar mais vezes.

Deixem comentários.

Bjs e T+

Já Ne ^^v

GoGoGoGo xD


End file.
